So good
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Não, Alfred... A pergunta é: O que você está fazendo na minha casa... VESTINDO APENAS UMA CUECA!" - US/UK, slash.


**N/A: **Fanfic escrita em resposta ao II Challenge Relâmpago do fórum Twilight Haters, utilizando os itens: Álcool e Dia Seguinte. O tema era: One Night Stand. E gostaria de dedicar essa fic à **Yuu Grantaine**, uma vez que eu basiei essa fic na noite em que o meu Arthur e o Alfred dela passaram juntos. q

**So good**

"_So good when it ends. They'll never be friends.  
One more night, that's all they can spend"_

_One More Night - Stars_

Dor. Sentir dor logo quando acorda de manhã nunca é um bom sinal, ainda mais quando você a sente antes de abrir os olhos.

Levando as mãos até a cabeça, tentando fazê-la não explodir, promete a si mesmo que jamais irá beber novamente – porém, sabe que é uma grande mentira. Senta-se na cama, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável – mas ignora, a dor na cabeça é pior.

Abre os olhos lentamente, fechando-os logo em seguida. Maldito sol. Tenta se acostumar com a claridade, piscando os olhos rapidamente e olhando em volta. Percebeu, em um momento de reconhecimento, que aquele _não _era seu quarto. Retesou-se quando percebeu a quem aquele quarto pertencia.

Olhou para a cama, mas não havia ninguém ali. Pelo menos naquele momento, pois pode notar que alguém _havia _dormido ali. Engoliu em seco, colocando-se de pé e pegando as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto. A dor de cabeça agora totalmente esquecida quando viu aquela jaqueta jogada no chão.

Saiu do quarto lentamente, percorrendo pela casa – _sua _casa – até chegar na cozinha e ver um alegre e elétrico americano bebendo café e preparando o café da manhã. O inglês apontou para o outro e gritou "O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?"

O americano se virou, com um pedaço de torrada na boca e sorriu.

"Pensei que poderia fazer seu café da manhã. Fiz bacon e ovos fritos." Ele falou cheio de orgulho de si, o que fez o menor revirar os olhos.

"Não, Alfred... A pergunta é: O que você está fazendo na minha casa... VESTINDO APENAS UMA CUECA!" Gritou a última sentença quando reparou que o americano vestia apenas um samba canção com a bandeira dos Estados Unidos impressa.

"Depois de ontem, eu pensei que não haveria problema andar assim... E ainda estou aqui porque eu não sou um cafajeste que vai embora no dia seguinte." Arthur tentou ao máximo se lembrar o que exatamente aconteceu na noite anterior, e as memórias começaram a invadir sua mente com certa agressividade, fazendo com que a dor de cabeça voltasse.

Havia bebida, _muita _bebida. Lembra que ao final, Alfred falou para abrirem a vodka que Ivan tinha dado de presente e o inglês tomou quase toda. Lembra-se também de Alfred o provocando, tirando sua gravata e abrindo sua camisa. Algumas imagens borradas passaram rapidamente e a próxima coisa que se lembra é estar beijando o americano fervorosamente.

O americano o levou até o quarto que era dele e o jogou em cima da cama, terminando de despir-se e de despi-lo. Mais imagens borradas e depois a lembrança vívida do americano estar dentro de si e de gemer alto o nome dele.

Sentiu as bochechas corando quando lembrou-se de tudo aquilo. Olhou para o americano que o olhava ansiosamente, esperando por uma resposta.

"Nós... Nós..." Começou a gaguejar. O mais novo sorriu.

"Sim, nós fizemos sexo ontem a noite e foi _muito_ bom. Não sabia que você era tão flexível, Arthur." O comentário fez o inglês se sentar na primeira cadeira que vira, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

"Você fez de propósito, não fez?" O americano sorriu maliciosamente e sentou-se na frente do outro, sabendo exatamente sobre o que o inglês falava.

"Claro, mas a culpa inicial foi do Ivan! Ele me deu a vodka falando para eu vir aqui tentar fazer as pazes com você... E foi quando eu reparei que, caso eu o deixasse bêbado, você seria capaz de dormir comigo, e o sonho que eu tenho desde que virei um adolescente se tornaria realidade."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?!" Arthur perguntou, mas o americano ignorou, continuando.

"Então eu primeiro te dei cerveja, depois vinho e depois mais e mais bebidas alcoolicas, até a hora da vodka. Que quando você bebeu, uau, você ficou tão sincero!" O inglês arregalou os olhos, com medo de ter falado algo que poderia comprometê-lo. "Você não sabe como eu fiquei feliz quando você disse que me queria dentro de você!"

O inglês se levantou, não suportando a humilhação e a dor insistente na cabeça. Por que ele havia acordado mesmo? Melhor: Por que ele se embebedara? Antes que pudesse dar mais passos, o americano o segurou pelo pulso, fazendo com que se sentasse na cadeira novamente.

"Você também disse que me amava."Arthur tentou desviar o olhar, sentindo as bochechas queimarem, mas Alfred puxou-o pelo queixo, fazendo com que se fitassem. "E eu disse que também te amava."

Mais uma vez o inglês levantou, soltando-se do outro.

"Isso está errado! Você é meu irmão mais novo, ainda lhe vejo como uma criança e nós nos _odiamos_. O que aconteceu ontem jamais vai acontecer novamente!" Ele tinha lágrimas contidas nos olhos e saiu correndo para fora de casa.

O americano foi atrás – só de samba canção – e viu o inglês sentado embaixo de uma árvore falando com os 'amigos imaginários' dele. Ficou ali, só olhando, enquanto o outro chorava e desabafava.

"Eu não posso perdoá-lo, fada. Ele me abandonou! E agora ele diz que _me ama_? Eu o amo, sempre amei. Ele era meu irmãozinho, aquele por quem eu daria minha vida. E ele me traiu." Ele fez carinho em algo que não existia e continuou a falar. "Foi bom enquanto durou..."

"Ainda não acabou, Arthur." O inglês virou-se bruscamente para o americano, limpando as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos. "Você sabe que o que eu sinto por você é verdade. E você pode achar que eu o traí, mas não é isso. Eu só queria liberdade. Mas jamais quis deixar de ter o que nós tínhamos."

"Nós não tínhamos nada. Nem amigos éramos. Eu só cuidei de você, fim de história." Arthur cruzou os braços.

"Não... Não somos amigos. Sempre fomos mais que isso. Nós éramos 'irmãos' como você disse, mas quando eu cresci, dava para notar que havia _algo mais_. Eu passei muito tempo desejando você, Arthur. E ontem eu consegui tê-lo... Eu não vou desistir de você."

O britânico ficou em silêncio por um momento, até que se levantou e olhou fundo nos olhos azuis do americano. Depois ele passou os braços pelo pescoço do maior, que retribuiu o abraço.

"Quer voltar para a cama? Você é realmente bom com aquilo que você faz com as mãos." Alfred comentou e Arthur apenas deu um soco na cara dele.

O menor começou a entrar em casa, porém olhou para o outro quando estava na porta.

"Estarei esperando... mas no meu quarto." E entrou na casa. Alfred deu um sorriso enorme e, sem pensar duas vezes, saiu correndo atrás do menor.


End file.
